codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradox/Vid 1
This is the first released gameplay video of Paradox to ever be seen by the public. It shows a run through of one of the game's missions, tiled "Interceptors." As this is early game footage, not everything may appear in the final product. ---- The video starts off with a little intro before going to the cutscene. After a few brief seconds, the intro fades into the beginning of the cutscene, where Price's small commentary from the cutscene of All Ghillied Up and shows gameplay footage of MacMillan and Price getting up to the sniping position in the building (this was only created for the cutscene and isn't seen during gameplay). After the commentary stops, Price and MacMillan approach the window and set up the Barrett .50cal. Meanwhile, J-SOC members and Task Force's Alpha Team are traveling through time. They are arming themselves and preparing to enter Chernobyl in an attempt to intercept the 2030 Ultranationalists. "We will not be able to communicate through comms while you are in the portal. You will be on your own for all the time that you are in the portal. Bravo Team will assist you from another direction. Good luck out there, men." Overlord says while the soldiers are finishing preparing themselves and the portal finally opens a bright light. It then goes to the point of view of Sabre, the leader of Alpha Squad (TF141). His squad and J-SOC members come to a deserted street, where they can hear the gunfire and explosions go off in the distance to the southwest of their position. "The fighting must have already started..." Sabre mentions. The two squads then head off in the direction of the noise. Section and his team go to higher ground in a destroyed building, while Alpha Squad continues to go on the ground. As both teams approach the origin of the noises, they see the Ultranationalists (of both 1996 and 2030) working together and firing at a rather tall hotel building. "What's going on?" Section asked. "This was the SAS's assassination attempt on Imran Zakhaev, the first assassination mission ever issued since the Second World War. Captain Price was just a leftenant at the time, under Captain MacMillan, and they were ordered to assassinate Zakhaev for apparent reasons. Anyways, I at least hope that things went as planned." Sabre replied. "How do you suppose we go about this, Boss?" Vri asked as Alpha Squad takes cover behind various pieces of old debris. "I say we take them head on. Who knows if they're ready to leave." Sabre suggested. "I'm agreeing Sabre. We don't have much time left." Section adds, ordering his troops to open fire. "Let's go, Alpha!" Sabre says as they rush from below. J-SOC forces rush from higher ground, also giving Alpha Squad some cover fire. The two teams manage to surprise the Ultranationalists, forcing them to either flee or resist the attacks. This creates a large firefight in the streets, allowing for some of the Ultranationalists to leave with their 1993 counterparts and their leaders to an unknown year. After they finish off the last of the remaining Ultranationalist forces, J-SOC and Alpha Squad are at a loss. "Well that was a disaster..." Sabre muttered to himself. The soldiers regroup at the convoy, where they inspect the scene. There are crates full of supplies, such as weapons, ammunition, etc. and trucks are parked all along the now abandoned road. "Alright, even though that was a complete mess, we still need to look for ways to fix it. Have we gotten in touch with Bravo Team yet?" Section asked as he searches through a crate. "No, sir, not yet. They were supposed to contact us once they talked the British Armed Forces." Sabre replies. The player's point of view shifts from Sabre to Tim "Eclipse" Wesley, the leader of Bravo Team. His squad is also accompanied by some J-SOC members, originally under Section's command, Paulsen, Simmons, and White. They are at the central command center for SAS forces, waiting to speak with whoever was in charge. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Paradox Category:Paradox Videos